


mealtime...

by mansionofmisters



Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gift Work, Part 4, im a crackhead, uwu, why is this becoming a continuation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/pseuds/mansionofmisters
Summary: sweet baby jesus i need helpuhhh, before you read this, it would be totally helpful to read forgotten (and lost) by tsubisho, a forgotten friend, a delicious dinner by me, and salad is not a main course by tsubishonot required at allll,,, but totally helpful lmao
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	mealtime...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/gifts).



When Larry awoke, his immediate thought was, '...I'm alive...?' He was happy for a moment, then he realized something... odd. He felt a lot smaller than he did when he had been a whole cucumber... And what was that burning feeling? Why was he in such pain?

"L-Larry..." 

Larry managed to flip himself over a bit and saw that he was in an acidic pool, and next to him was none other than Laura. 

"Laura? What are you doing here? Where are we? Is Bob okay?"

Laura choked back a sob. "Bob, he's... Bob's gone. He's been digested."

Larry coughed in surprise. "What? How? And where are we?!" He grew more frantic as he felt his cucumber body begin to disintegrate a bit more in the hot liquid.

"We've been eaten..." Laura's voice faded away as she sank farther into the pool. "I'm sorry, Larry..." 

And then she was gone. Larry let out a pained wail of pure anguish. 

\---

"Shoucchan? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked, concerned. "Are you alright?" 

"It's nothing, I just have a bit of a stomach ache... I'm going to go take some meds."

ahahiwbe imu hgb mnzgbhytfvfrgthyb

**Author's Note:**

> i like the song "alien boy" by oliver tree


End file.
